Inuyasha's Mistake
by white-prince-inuyasha
Summary: What if Inuyasha makes a mistake that he refuses to talk about? What if there is a small group of youkai trying to get him Sesshomaru's title? What if Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's parents come back from the dead? Read and find out. Please do reveiw though.
1. The Mistake

Inuyasha's Mistake

By white_prince_Inuyasha

Disclaimer I sadly do not own Inuyasha or anyone else. Though I might through in some new characters.

****************************************************

Inuyasha awoke in the morning next to something warm. Wait a minute! Something warm? Looking around he found out why he felt warm. 'Oh no!' he thought. That's when the night's events came back to him. 'Fuck' he got up shakily and just stood there. He grabbed Tetseiga and his kimono and ran.

Kagome and the others were looking for Inuyasha when he burst into the clearing they were in. One look at his face would make you think that he was being chased. Another look would make you think that he has just seen a ghost. 

" Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome said and wearily approached him. " Inuyasha?" ' He's ignoring me.' " Sit" she yelled. As he crashed to the ground she realized that he did not let out a string of curses like usual.

" Kaede I think Inuyasha is hurt or he might be sick."

" Oi! I'm fine wench." he said as he got up. " What was that for wench?" he said as he jumped up the highest tree branches. As the others walked away Inuyasha stared at the sky. ' The new moon is tonight' he thought. 'Shit this is not good.' As he fell asleep he thought about what happened. Kagome had a feeling that she knew what was wrong.

" Kagome where's the shard?"

" In his chest near his heart!" Just then the youkai picked Inuyasha up and through him into the trees behind him. As the dust cleared they realized Inuyasha had been knocked unconscious. Just as the youkai was going to deliver the final blow, Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. He walked over and stood in front of Inuyasha and simply stated,

" If any one is going to kill Inuyasha it will be me!" Just using one poison claw he destroyed the youkai. Sesshomaru then picked up Inuyasha and started to walk away with him. 

" I'm taking him back to home. You can come if you want but just don't annoy me. Understand?" As everyone nodded Sesshomaru headed off towards his castle. When they got there Sesshomaru yelled something in a language that they did not understand. The door swung open and Jaken ran out frightened. 

" Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! There is a large Wolf youkai and his pack here to see you and Inuyasha. They refuse to see you unless Inuyasha is with you!"

" Alright , Alright take me to them." As Jaken led them to where the youkai was Sesshomaru thought about what was happening. ' They must still be loyal to father, and they probably think Inuyasha deserves the title of Demon lord of the west even if he is just a stupid Hanyou!' When he walked in the wolf youkai saw that Sesshomaru was carrying Inuyasha.

" What has happened to the lord?"

" He was attacked by a youkai that he couldn't handle by himself."

" Yes you. Sesshomaru. Do you expect us to think that you did not harm him? After all the times that you have bullied him around in the past."

" Ask his friends and the wench they were there."

" What happened?" the youkai asked Kagome.

" Inuyasha took on a youkai that had a piece of the shikon jewel and got knocked unconscious. Then Sesshomaru stepped in and defeated the youkai. He brought him back here although I don't know why."

" Those are my reasons and you do not need to know them." All of a sudden the bundle in Sesshomaru's arms leapt up and took a defensive stance. 

" Sesshomaru what am I doing here?" he yelled in a voice that made everyone else wince in pain.

" Inuyasha here's your sword." Kagome said and handed him Tetseiga. 

" Oh yes smart move! Give the ferocious hanyou a sword capable of destroying everything in the room. Including you." Sesshomaru remarked sarcastically. " Inuyasha please put the sword down so we can talk about it subtly."

" No! Iron Reevers Soul Stealers!" he yelled. Sesshomaru quickly dodged the attack. Then in a flurry of sword swipes, Inuyasha finally had Sesshomaru backing up. 

" What are you doing looser?"

" Trying to avoid this fight."

" Well you're just pissing me off."

" Stop." It was a firm but familiar command. Both boys swung around. 

" Who are you?" Kagome asked.

" Inutaisho. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father."

" Father!" they said at the same time.

" But Inuyasha said you were dead!"

" Apparently not" said a new voice. Sesshomaru spun around and let out a surprised gasp.

" Mother!" he shrieked before Sesshomaru crumpled to the floor.

" Aw! I thought he would stay for the finale." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised. As he fell to the ground he uttered one word. Mother.

TO BE CONTINUED

************************************************************

If you want me to change Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's name tell me in a review. 


	2. The Revalation and the conspiracy

The Revelation  
  
  
  
By white_prince_inuyasha  
  
  
  
As Sesshomaru slowly came to he realized that his mother was next to him. ' Was my mother's death just a dream? Did I imagine that she had died? No I didn't she is dead. Then who is that next to me?' As all these thoughts ran through Sesshomaru's head his mother turned to look at him.  
  
" Finally awake sleepy head?" " Mother?" " Yes?" " Am I dead? Cause if I am I would like to wake up now." " You are not dead and you are awake." " Then how?" " A simple spell brought on by a demon. One much like the one that Urasue uses. How is the old hag?" " From I gather she's dead. Tried to bring Kikyo back and tried to control her." " Ah the little know it all miko. She deserved what she got."  
  
  
  
When Inuyasha woke up he was startled to see his mother, his father, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and his father staring at him.  
  
" What are you staring at you stupid wenches? Bozou what are you staring at? Am I still dreaming? Because I could swear that my mother and my father are staring at me." " No you are not dreaming Inuyasha and we're staring at you because you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." " Oh. Where's Sesshomaru? I have to teach him to leave his hands off of me!" " No you will do no such thing. Inuyasha lay down and we will see why Sesshomaru brought you here. Now" The voice belonging to his father was loving, strong, caring but yet still demanding. Inuyasha laid down only to have his mother start stroking his head in a loving manner. Kagome and the others stared as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as if he were enjoying the feel of it. Then his mother started to scratch his ears. The sound that came from Inuyasha was comforting and yet funny. It sounded just like a low purr. As Inuyasha's father walked off to see Sesshomaru he looked back and gave a reassuring nod at Kagome. In Sesshomaru's room, Sesshomaru was sitting by his mother's side medatating with her. When his father walked in they both got up and smiled. " Well I see that you have quickly re-bonded. Although Inuyasha might take a little longer to bond with his mother again." " Inuyasha really didn't know his mother long enough to get to know her. So this would still be part of the original bonding stage. Besides Inuyasha doesn't trust her at all. So this could take a little over the rest of eternity." Sesshomaru quoted. " Well the trust thing is your fault. You should really have been nicer to the small pup." His mother started to quote to him. " Yes I know sorry." Sesshomaru mumbled off. As the day droned on Akari (1) and Akuma (2) grew to understand how much their sons hated each other. ' We have to get them together as a family' they both thought at the same time. Then they devised a plan. The next morning at breakfast Akari looked up with a devilish smirk. " Inuyasha, Sesshomaru we are going on a vacation and need you to take care of one another." " What do you mean by 'we'?" " Your father, myself, Akuma, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and Myoga. We will be gone for a while and you two to protect each other. Especially since a prophecy is going to take place tonight." " What prophecy?" " Tonight is the second full moon. On this night a spell shall be cast upon all warring youkai. They shall stay human until they war no more." " Well that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm not a youkai." Inuyasha retorted. " No but you have youkai blood do you not?" " Yes. But to the next point I am not in a war with anyone or anything." " Yes you are." " Who?" " You and your brother are considered warring. You harbor hatred for each other and you constantly bicker. Therefore you are warring." " How long exactly will you be gone?" " As long as it takes for the curse to lift. With you two boys I estimate three or four weeks." " Nani?" they both yelled.  
  
  
  
Akari is Inuyasha's mother. Akuma is Sesshomaru's mother  
  
Please read and review. I need the reviews for my story line. I'll die with out them. Ja Ne! 


	3. CopingDay 1

Day 1-Coping with each other

************************************************************************************************************************************

As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched everyone pack they realized that Rin, Kagome, and the others were going to. Sighing heavily Inuyasha stood up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Sesshomaru I am going to train. If you don't like it you can stick it up your …."

"Inuyasha watch your language!" Akari yelled to her son. Inuyasha looked up and rolled his eyes. Walking out of the room Inuyasha slung his sword over his shoulder. Akari couldn't help but catch the lustful look that Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha's backside. Giggling to herself she walked out of the room. Sesshomaru followed and then walked into his mother's room. Akuma looked up when her son walked in the room. Smiling she put the last outfit into her bag.

"You're really going aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you and Inuyasha need to get to know each other. You have to get along. We'll send the occasional messenger with the occasional message. Sesshomaru you have to get to know Inuyasha better than what you think you do. That is why we are leaving. If we stayed than we would constantly be getting in the way of your fights. But when we leave either you don't fight or you kill each other and you know that would only anger us." 

"Yeah your right. I just don't think that it will be possible to get along with that worthless, half bred moron."

"Sesshomaru! Do you say things like that to your brother?"

"Yes. Only because it's true."

"What makes you think that?"

"None of things would be happening if he had never been born. He is nothing but a stupid hanyou who can't do anything right. He can't even get the shikon no tama right. He shattered the stupid thing, and now five of my enemies have shards and are planning on raging war with me. How do you think I will be able to handle getting shards away from them while making sure that Inuyasha doesn't kill himself, that my kingdom doesn't fall, watching my own back, _and _wondering if you haven't been killed yet!"

"Sesshomaru. Calm down. Inuyasha has the Tetseiga. You have the Tenseiga and Tojin. What makes you think that you can loose?"

"Mother. It is still Inuyasha's fault. I just…" All of a sudden they heard something running away from the door. Akuma came out and saw no one. Sniffing the area around the door she frowned and came back in.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha heard everything. I think that you hurt him badly."

"So what." Sesshomaru said and then walked off. Akuma walked down stairs and joined the others. As everyone met up they said their goodbyes and then left, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by themselves. Sesshomaru walked into the house and started to look for Inuyasha. 

" Worthless, half bred moron huh?" Inuyasha said to himself. ~Maybe I can get the Tetseiga to use its full power without having to use the wind scar. ~ He thought. "I'll show him who's worthless. He'll see. I'm not worthless."

"Could have fooled me." Inuyasha turned around and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just smirked and then walked in.

"Inuyasha do you remember right before the battle that knocked you out, the night before?"

"Don't bring that up Sesshomaru!"

"I have to. I knew you were in danger because of that mark on your shoulder and this mark on mine." he said pulling the sleeve to his kimono down, to reveal a bite mark. Inuyasha took his shirt off and looked at both his shoulders. His eyes widening when they found what they were looking for. Then he looked up at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"So this means that I am your mate huh? Guess you can't kill me or get rid of me. Oh how did you get your arm back so fast?"

"That. I had a mage cast a spell to accelerate the healing. It grew back two days ago. Inuyasha I didn't mean what I said. I am just worried about you. Let me finish my sentence from mother's room. I just worry about you. That is what I was going to say. I have worried about you. For a long time now. I know that it is silly but I can't help it."

"You're just trying to bring down my defenses. Leave me alone."

"Fine. Inuyasha I will leave you alone if that is what you truly want."

"Yes it is what I truly want. Now go away." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room. Inuyasha bowed his head and kept practicing. 

~Inuyasha why won't you let me love you? ~

~Sesshomaru why don't you love me? Why are you trying to hurt me? I left my heart open just for you. Why did you take me and then just leave me behind. You used me and I won't open myself to anyone anymore. Sorry. ~

************************************************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took me so long to update. Do excuse me. Tell me if you want me to change anything. Ja ne!


	4. Finally Getting Along

Loving Each Other

An: Sorry it took so long to update.

******************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was in the bath when he heard Inuyasha go to his room. All of a sudden he felt weird. Looking down he realized that his claws were disappearing! Climbing out of the tub he quickly dried himself off and got dressed. Running to his room he looked in the mirror and realized that he was still a youkai. Sighing in relief Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha's room and closed the door behind him.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Something's happening and I'm not sure if it's me or if it's the prophecy our mothers were talking about. While I was in the bath, it looked like all my demon features vanished. But when I got to my room and looked in the mirror they were still there and I need to know what is happening!"

"Easy you are going insane." Sesshomaru growled slightly and walked over to Inuyasha roughly he pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"What I want to do. Inuyasha I love you. Don't you understand that?"

"Well I don't love you!" Pushing Sesshomaru away from him he walked out of the room and out of the castle. Almost instantly he was in a net and being drug off. Struggling Inuyasha noticed that his captor was a youkai. Then he noticed that the net was poisoned. Loosing consciousness his last thought was that of Sesshomaru.

"I got him master."

"Good. Now Sesshomaru I want to see you put up a fight. I have your mate." Throwing Inuyasha into a cell he closed the door and looked at the guards.

"Do what you want to him when he wakes up. I don't care as long as it doesn't cause death." The guards nodded eagerly. 

Two days later Sesshomaru was getting worried about Inuyasha. He hadn't come back yet and that wasn't normal. Walking outside he noticed that his enemy was standing there in his way.

"What do you want?"

"We have your mate Sesshomaru. Now give us what we want and you can have him back."

"I don't believe you." They youkai clapped and his guards brought out a badly beaten Inuyasha. He looked as if he was going to keel over any moment. Sesshomaru took a step back and then growled. Pulling out Tojin he killed the youkai, his guards, and pulled Inuyasha down from t he board he was tied to. Carrying him inside he started to tend to his wounds. Putting him in his bed Sesshomaru then walked back to the kitchen and told the cook what he had seen and that he would need plenty of broth. 

Two weeks and two days later Inuyasha finally managed to pull himself out of bed. Going downstairs he couldn't find Sesshomaru. When he couldn't find him there he walked into the baths and found him with his head tilted backwards in the water. 

"Sesshomaru thanks for taking care of me. I appreciate it." Inuyasha turned to leave but was stopped when his hand was grabbed. Turning around he realized that a butt naked Sesshomaru was staring at him. Leaning down Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha and Inuyasha returned the kiss. Backing him up until he reached the wall Sesshomaru then undid Inuyasha's tie that held his pants on. Pulling his pants off he took Inuyasha 's length into his mouth completely. Inuyasha bucked and moaned at the feeling of Sesshomaru sucking his dick. Finally coming into Sesshomaru's mouth he leaned back onto the wall. Sesshomaru stood up and took Inuyasha's shirt off as well. Kissing his way up to Inuyasha's chest he started to suck on the left nipple while his hand toyed with the right one. Inuyasha arched his back and knotted his hands in Sesshomaru's hair. When Sesshomaru decided it was time to be serious he slowly slid two fingers into Inuyasha and started to stretch him. Inuyasha moaned loudly and thrusted onto the fingers. Pulling his fingers out Sesshomaru replaced them with his aching member. Thrusting in he gave Inuyasha all the time he needed to adjust and then started a slow and gentle rhythm. But soon it became a fast and rough rhythm. Pounding into Inuyasha, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha match everyone of his thrust with one of his own. Finally coming both boys slumped onto the floor and started to toy with one another's hair. 

"I love you Inuyasha. I will never let something like that happen again."

"I know. I love you to." Inuyasha murmured before falling asleep.

******************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
